Shinobi Training - Variable PP
='Shinbo Martial Arts Training'= Ninjutsu sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja). Ninjutsu was more art of tricks, than a martial art. Ninjutsu was separate discipline in traditional Japanese schools integrated study of martial arts (along with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bōjutsu, kumi-uchi (battlefield grappling) or jujutsu and others). While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryū claims to be the oldest recorded form of ninjutsu, and claims to date past the 1500s. 'History' :Ninja Spying in Japan dates as far back as Prince Shōtoku (572–622), although the origins of the Ninja date much earlier. According to Shoninki, the first open usage of ninjutsu during a military campaign was in the Gempei War, when Minamoto no Kuro Yoshitsune chose warriors to serve as shinobi during a battle; this manuscript goes on to say that, during the Kenmu era, Kusonoki Masashige used ninjutsu frequently. According to footnotes in this manuscript, the Gempei war lasted from 1180 to 1185, and the Kenmu Restoration occurred between 1333 and 1336. Ninjutsu was developed by groups of people mainly from the Iga Province and Kōka, Shiga of Japan. Throughout history the shinobi have been seen as assassins, scouts and spies who where hired mostly by territorial lords known as the Daimyo. They conducted operations that the samurai where forbidden to partake in. They are mainly noted for their use of stealth and deception. Throughout history many different schools (ryū) have taught their unique versions of ninjutsu. An example of these is the Togakure-ryū. This ryū was developed after a defeated samurai warrior called Daisuke Togakure escaped to the region of Iga. Later he came in contact with the warrior-monk Kain Doshi who taught him a new way of viewing life and the means of survival (ninjutsu). Ninjutsu was developed as a collection of fundamental survivalist techniques in the warring state of feudal Japan. The ninja used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. Ninjutsu included methods of gathering information, and techniques of non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection. Ninjutsu can also involve training in free running, disguise, escape, concealment, archery, and medicine. Skills relating to espionage and assassination were highly useful to warring factions in feudal Japan. These persons were literally called "non-humans". At some point the skills of espionage became known collectively as ninjutsu, and the people who specialized in these tasks were called ''shinobi no mono.'' 'Character Template' 'Basic - 21 PP' *'+02 'Enhanced Trait:''' Acrobatics *+02 Enhanced Trait:' Athletics *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Hand Claws *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Hindged Weapons *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Knife *'+01 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Naginata *'+01 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Spear *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Staff *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Sword *'+04 Enhanced Trait:' Close Unarmed *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise & Small Unit tactics *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise & Impersonation *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Explosives *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Geography *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Horsemanship *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Meteorology *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Pyrotechnics *'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Swimming *'+04 Enhanced Trait:' Ranged Combat Thrown 'Advanced - 51 PP' *'+05 Enhanced Trait:' Acrobatics *'+05 Enhanced Trait:' Athletics *'+05 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Hand Claws *'+05 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Hindged Weapons *'+05 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Knife *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Naginata *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Spear *'+05 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Staff *'+07 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Sword *'+09 Enhanced Trait:' Close Unarmed *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise & Small Unit tactics *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise & Impersonation *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Explosives *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Geography *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Horsemanship *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Meteorology *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Pyrotechnics *'+03 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Swimming *'+09 Enhanced Trait:' Ranged Combat Thrown 'Master - 120 PP' *'+12 Enhanced Trait:' Acrobatics *'+12 Enhanced Trait:' Athletics *'+12 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Hand Claws *'+12 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Hindged Weapons *'+12 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Knife *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Naginata *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Spear *'+12 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Staff *'+16 Enhanced Trait:' Close Combat Sword *'+20 Enhanced Trait:' Close Unarmed *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise & Small Unit tactics *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise & Impersonation *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Explosives *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Geography *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Horsemanship *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Meteorology *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Pyrotechnics *'+08 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Swimming *'+20 Enhanced Trait:' Ranged Combat Thrown 'Weapons and Equipment' The following tools may not be exclusive to the ninja, but they are commonly associated with the practice of ninjutsu. 'Composite and Articulated Weapons' *Bō - Long wooden staff designed for power strikes. - 02 EP *Kusari-Fundo, also known as ''manriki or manriki-gusari - a chain and weight weapon. - 08 EP *Kusarigama - Kama linked to a weight, either by a long rope or chain. - 10 EP *Kyoketsu Shoge - Hooked rope-dart, featuring a metal ring on the opposite end - 10 EP 'Fistload weapons' *Shuriken - various small hand held weapons including "throwing stars" that could be used to stab, slash or they could be thrown - 03 EP *Tekko - an earlier version of Brass Knuckles - 01 EP *Tessen - a folding fan with an iron frame. it could be used to club, or cut and slash the enemy. - 04 EP *Jutte - A weapon similar to the Sai. - 02 EP 'Modified Tool Weapons' *Kunai - Multi-purpose tool. - 01 PP 'Projectile Weapons' *Fukiya - Japanese blowgun, typically firing poison darts. Dazed/Stunned/Incapacitated; Accurate 02; Reach (Ranged 10); Activation: Move; Limited: Direction Blowgun Is Pointing Only - 12 PP *Makibishi/tetsubishi - The Japanese type of Caltrop. *Shuriken - Various small hand held weapons including throwing stars and throwing darts that could be used to stab, slash or they could be thrown. - 03 EP *Tekagi-Shuko and Neko-Te - Hand "claw" weapons. - 04 EP *Yumi and Ya - Traditional Japanese bow and arrow. - 06 EP 'Staffs and Polearms' *Bō, Hanbo, Jō, and Tambo - various sized staff weapons. - 02 EP *Yari - traditional Japanese spear that's similar to the naginata. - 04 EP *Nagamaki - pole arm with roughly equal length blade and handle. - 06 EP *Naginata - traditional Japanese pole-arm used by women and samurai (example: women might protect their home with a naginata). - 04 EP 'Swords' *Bokken - Traditional wooden sword use in Japanese martial arts. Damage 03; Activation 01: Move; Limited: Blunt Only; Reach 01; - 02 EP *Kaiken (dagger)- Similar to the tantō. - 02 EP *Katana - a long curved and single-edged sword, more commonly used by samurai (or ninja disguised as samurai). - Damage 06; Penetrating 12; Limited: Slashing Damage is only possible on 1 edge; Reach 01 - 15 PP *Ninjatō - Short-bladed straight sword. - Damage 04; Penetrating 08; Limited: Slashing Damage is only possible on 1 edge; Reach 01 + SUBA Gear Effect - 11 PP *Shinai - Bamboo sword used in Kendo. - Damage 01; Activation 01: Move; Limited: Subdual Only; Reach 01 - 01 EP *Tantō - Dagger. - Damage 02; Penetrating 04; Limited: Slashing Damage is only possible on 1 edge - 04 EP *Wakizashi - short sword that can be hidden on the ninja's body, also a backup weapon. - Damage 03; Penetrating 06; Limited: Slashing Damage is only possible on 1 edge; Reach 01 - 08 PP 'Stealth Tools' *Ono (weapon) - Japanese axe and hatchet. - 03 EP *Shinobi shōzoku - The reputed ninja clothing. - +04 Ehnaced Trait: Stealth Dark Areas - 02 PP 'See Also' *Ninja Category:Martial Arts Training School Category:Human Training School Category:Human Training Schools Category:Combat Training School Category:Combat Training Schools Category:Tau'ri Training School Category:Tau'ri Training Schools Category:Earth Training School Category:Earth Training Schools